<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth, Love, and Things We Dance Around by mothim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890617">Truth, Love, and Things We Dance Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothim/pseuds/mothim'>mothim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothim/pseuds/mothim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls walk into a party and have many things to say to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth, Love, and Things We Dance Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This was a commission from a user on Fiverr. If you're interested in commissioning me, let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie, when things tended not to go her way, had the opportunity to be a loud person, though not often from her throat as much as objects around her. The wand of mascara clattered down on the wooden vanity as Lizzie huffed, crossed her arms, and turned around to check on Josie's progress.</p><p>"We're going to be <i>late</i>," Lizzie sighed, a hand resting on her waist, bright red nails glinting in the light. "I've wanted to go to this party ever since I heard about it, and we're <i>not</i> going to be late on your account."</p><p>Josie was, quite arguably, the one person who was most used to Lizzie and her demanding way of speech, but eventually she was going to come very close to saying exactly what she thought of how she helped Lizzie get ready for <i>hours</i>, yet she had only been given thirty minutes to get ready on her own. "I'll be ready in a second, Lizzie." Josie leaned in closer to the mirror and squinted at her reflection - she didn't wear makeup often, and was largely unused to the feeling of gloss on her lips.</p><p>Lizzie turned back to her dresser and rearranged the tube of mascara that she had flung. "Good," she said, a tone of finality as loud as the <i>clack</i> of her nails on hardwood. "We're going to have <i>so</i> much fun - I just know it!"</p><p>The party wasn't that far away - a short half-mile walk was the mere journey to a nearby fraternity house, about which Lizzie continued raving of her promise of a fun night out. The evening was chilly, approaching autumn in Mystic Falls. The winds were starting to cool down and bring a bite to those who still clung to their summer clothes - fall was no time for shorts and t-shirts, that was for sure. Josie shivered as the cold stung her arms and calves, rubbing at her skin at an attempt to warm up. The cute sleeveless dress may have been Lizzie's idea, but Josie still didn't think she'd need a jacket. Yet, here she was. </p><p>The walk was short and uneventful, the most interesting thing Josie saw being the circular swirl of fallen leaves on the pavement as the twins approached the house. The party was clearly in full swing already, music blaring obnoxiously from inside the walls. Lizzie hung up her sleek black jacket on the coat rack, and then turned to Josie, an excited grin on her face. </p><p>"We've <i>got</i> to get moving," Lizzie grabbed Josie's hands and led her into the house, barely giving her time to kick off her sandals. "I bet Rafael and MG are here already." </p><p>The two navigated through the crowd, dodging already-drunk college kids stumbling around the vicinity, and Lizzie cheered when she caught sight of their friends. Josie happily followed Lizzie as she made her way over to the group. Raf and MG were indeed there, arrived earlier than the girls had - and were interacting with two other girls in a circular group. Josie grinned - vaguely recognizing one of the girls, Hope Mikaelson, from high school. It had been a while since she had seen her, and she couldn't wait to catch up. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, a noise caught her attention, barely distinguishable over all the background noise. </p><p>A hint of a voice in the crowd, bordering on both dear and haunting, made Josie's head turn, and she caught sight of a <i>very</i> familiar face sporting a sly grin. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked away quickly, eyes stuck to the floor. <i>Why was</i> she <i>here</i>? Josie wondered. She'd seen this girl before, around campus and in her lectures on occasion. There didn't seem to be much notable about her except for the fact that in each class, she seemed dastardly alone, preferring to stick to only herself - and, well - Josie. </p><p>Josie was all for making new friends and getting to know people, but it was a slight bit unusual to be pursued so obviously by someone who didn't seem to have an interest in getting to know anyone but one person. Josie briefly wondered if she'd ever picked up on social cues, but her mind went blank again as she felt eyes linger on her back. </p><p>Quickly - just to check, really - Josie lifted her head once more, only to stare directly into cunning hazel eyes. Josie felt her heart thud harshly in her chest, the discomfort from that physical reaction allowing her to glare at her and turn back to Lizzie and her circle. Josie wondered what her reaction was - did she frown? Was she hurt? Or did she, spurred on, smile even harder?</p><p>As Lizzie yelled something out, Josie strained to hear her voice, barely catching the words over the loud rhythm of music and base. </p><p>"Who're you looking at?" Lizzie resorted to speaking into her sister's ear. "You've looked over there three times already and looked back faster each time. Are you okay?"</p><p>Josie raised her drink to her lips and eagerly took a sip. "I'm fine," she assured. </p><p>Lizzie, just like the investigator she was, raised her eyes to scan in the direction Josie had been looking in. "That's girl's here," she mentioned, and Josie nodded. "I wonder why."</p><p>Well, Josie would most certainly agree with that statement. </p><p>She did her best to forget about the girl, losing herself in the thump of the base and the laughter of her friends. She and Lizzie joked, minds fuzzy from the effects of the alcohol, and Josie couldn't help but admit that this was fun, indeed - Lizzie had right in assuring that Josie would have a good time. The night went on peacefully, lively - for the first college party she's been to, this wasn't half bad. </p><p>Josie wasn't too sure how much time had passed when Lizzie pulled her aside again, complaining of hunger. It had seemed to have been a while, she knew - the party had thinned out noticeably, even though the music was just as loud as ever - and things had calmed down a fair bit as well. So, Josie could slip out of the circle of friends to the kitchen, to search for both food and drinks. </p><p>The hallway had to be the most crowded part of the house at this point, filled with people, milling around and laughing drunkenly. Josie grimaced at the small space that she had to squeeze past the others, and began walking in that direction. She muttered an <i>excuse me</i> each time she bumped into someone - which, really, was much more than necessary, before she finally got to the kitchen. </p><p>The first thing she noticed was the strange emptiness. No one was in the kitchen except for her, and by the sounds of it, someone digging in the walk-in pantry. She decided to leave the person be - once they left, she could look, but for now, she'd stick to drinks in the fridge. </p><p>The fridge, although once full, now only had the cheap beer cans that tended to be a lesser favorite among college students, and Josie sighed in disappointment. She grabbed a random can, then turned to set it on the center island, only to be greeted with sly, dark eyes staring directly into her own. </p><p>The girl from earlier in the evening stood with her back pressed to the pantry door, an intoxicating grin on her face. Josie's breath hitched at seeing her here - did she know that she wasn't supposed to be talking to her? Did she know how she made Josie <i>want</i> to talk to her? </p><p>"Hey, honey," the girl said, and Josie stiffened. </p><p>"Don't call me that," she forced the words out, perhaps just a little harsher than she had originally meant. She huffed out a breath, trying to get herself to calm down. There was no need for her to be as on-edge as she was - Josie, frankly, needed to calm down. </p><p>The other girl stayed quiet, and Josie wracked her mind for what to say next. What she came up with was a less-than-eloquent, "are you following me?"</p><p>Much to Josie's dismay, the other girl laughed lightly, smirking at her in the dark of the kitchen. Her heels <i>clacked</i> on the floor as she approached Josie, setting down the snacks she had rummaged from the pantry on the counter. "You see people more often when you're looking for them. Are you sure you're not projecting?"</p><p><i>Oh, the</i> nerve <i>of this girl</i>. </p><p>"Don't presume to know anything about me," Josie frowned at her, despising the way her lips quirked up in triumph. She didn't move, didn't dare even flinch a centimeter, when the girl saddled up to her, placing a hand over her own where it rested on the counter. Josie tried her hardest to contort her eyes into a hard stare, to possibly intimidate, but this girl had her beat, returning her gaze with a confident shake of her head and a twirl of a lock of her hair. </p><p>"I presume you want to know my name, maybe?" She turned away abruptly, patting Josie's hand gently, and before she could say anything else, elaborated, "I'm Penelope Park. We have a class together." Yes, they had an English course together, but that didn't necessarily mean anything - Josie still somehow managed to be deeply uncomfortable in Penelope's presence after two seconds of talking to her. </p><p>"Oh, we do?" Josie feigned innocence, lifting her chin to look down at Penelope - a tactic she's seen Lizzie employ many times. It always worked for her. </p><p>The already too-large smirk on Penelope's face seemed to grow even larger. "Don't pretend like I haven't caught you staring. I can see you just as well as you see me." </p><p>Josie's cheeks burned red, completely separate of her own accord, and she quickly began to stammer an excuse. Penelope, ever maddening, stood across the kitchen with that <i>damn</i> smirk on her face. <i>What was her problem</i>? "I think you need to get your eyes checked," she bit her lip, rolling the skin between her teeth, not trying to disguise the bit of venom that rolled off her tongue. Who was Penelope to be recklessly speaking to her like this, anyways?</p><p>Penelope scoffed, eyes glancing to the ceiling before returning to stare down Josie, boring into the gaze and pulling off intimidation. Josie gulped, hoping that she could hide the emotion that caught in her throat. "You might need to use that advice for yourself," Penelope shook her head, crossing her arms and tilting her beer can back, neck bared. "There's no need to be staring at me as much as you do. It's excessive."</p><p>Josie wondered if her cheeks were aflame by this point - must Penelope have such good points to counter her own? "You shouldn't be focusing on me in class so much," she shot back, glaring down at the floor. Shame burned in her gut, her chest, right next to an emotion that she couldn't name. She could tell that they went hand-in-hand, but blame it on her anger, on the alcohol - Josie wasn't able to put a name to the emotion that she felt so strongly. </p><p>"It's hard not to when I can feel your eyes boring holes into my shoulders every time we're in the same room." </p><p>Josie felt the rush of embarrassment, followed closely by anger - the pressure built and built in her chest, and she coughed to dispel some of the feeling. She reached out with her hand to the counter, steadying herself, perhaps - and straightened her back from where it had sagged. Why was Penelope having this effect on her? She had never been like this before - so infuriated because of one person. Josie wondered about the drinks she'd consumed this evening - was that enough to change her? Or was Penelope just - just something else, entirely?</p><p>Josie didn't think that she wanted to find out. </p><p>"You're ridiculous," she spat, sliding her finger around the top of the can until she heard the satisfying rush of metal opening and carbonation bubbling. Raising the can to her lips, she took a hearty swig, finding that the dull taste of cheap beer served as a good distraction for the more-than-dull pounding of her heart. <i>God, stop talking. Please stop talking</i>. </p><p>Penelope crept into her field of vision, pressing herself ever-so-carefully against Josie, body heat curling around her arm. "You're the one denying yourself from what you want," she spoke, voice almost a whisper. </p><p>Josie felt trapped - as if she was behind bars and Penelope held the key outside. Was this what being backed in a corner felt like? This ragged on and on - why was Penelope being so persistent? Yet, at the same time, why wasn't Josie putting a stop to this? She could walk away - <i>god</i>, she knew she could walk away - yet <i>something</i> about Penelope begged for her attention, her time. Something about her made Josie want her, and she did not like this revelation <i>at all</i>. </p><p>"Will you stop?" She burst out, clenching the can of beer in her hand. "Who ever said I wanted you? Just quit it, already."</p><p>Penelope took a sip of her own drink, slipping away from Josie and looking towards the corner of the room. "You don't want me to answer that question," she murmured, almost impossible to hear over the music that still blared in the other room. "I'm sorry."</p><p>And though Josie hadn't known Penelope for long, she surmised that an apology from her was as rare as striking gold. Stunned, she held her tongue, moving her eyes downcast to stare into the cold metal interior of her can, imagining that she could see the carbonation rising to the surface in the low light. She was quiet, but so was Penelope - Josie absentmindedly wondered how long the peaceful silence would last; how long they could be in each other's company without starting conversation once more. </p><p>Out of the corner of her eyes, Josie studied Penelope's form. She held herself confidently, even as she nursed her beer, and her very being exuded <i>prowess</i>. She was the type of person to avoid doing something without ulterior motive, and every step of every action she made was calculated. Josie knew this was true - what exactly was Penelope playing at?</p><p>"You're very close with your sister, huh?" Penelope asked, trying to prompt conversation once more. She reclined on the counter, hands resting comfortably, crossed against each other. </p><p>"Yeah," Josie confirmed, fidgeting with the can of beer. "We kind of rely on each other." Lizzie relied on Josie more than she relied on her sister, but this was semantics. Lizzie was still her sister, and Josie would support her until the end of the earth. </p><p>As if sensing Josie's thoughts, Penelope raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it's both of you?" She asked, voice tinged with strain. </p><p>Josie turned to fix Penelope with a stern look - even after their previous conversation, Penelope was still attempting to stir the pot? Was this even any of Penelope's business? "What do you mean?" Josie questioned, cautiously - indulging in tentative conversation for the time being. </p><p>Penelope raised a hand to move her hair out of her face, running fingers through it shortly. "Lizzie seems very... <i>heavily</i> dependent on you, you know?" The question grated on Josie's nerves, and she gritted her teeth, yet the pressure pounding in her chest still outweighed her mouth by an astronomical amount. </p><p>Josie raised her chin again, catching Penelope's smirk as she did so. Her resulting, "yeah," emerged with a heavy tone of authority, one that she almost didn't recognize coming from herself. </p><p>"When was the last time you did something for yourself?" Penelope pushed. "Think about it."</p><p>Josie did. </p><p>She came to this party because of Lizzie, dressed up in something fancy-casual, matching with Lizzie's outfit, to ensure she would pale in comparison to her sister - which had also been orchestrated by Lizzie. The college they had gone to was decided by her sister, but Josie didn't really have a say in that, and she was willing to stick with her sister wherever she went. </p><p>Outside of now - this very moment, where she hadn't walked away from Penelope and ended the conversation before it even started - Josie hadn't done something for herself in a very long time. </p><p>Penelope raised an eyebrow at her silence, taking another sip out of her can. "And you're just - you're just okay with that?" She asked, disbelieving, and Josie wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know how she felt about it - was her life wasted if she was just following Lizzie?</p><p>But - she also considered - Lizzie had never led her astray. She was happy to follow her, and Lizzie didn't put her in harm's way. She was kind, and considerate - Lizzie would never lead her down a path that Josie didn't want to follow. </p><p>"Of course I am," Josie recited. "She's my sister."</p><p>Penelope wore an expression of heartbreak and betrayal. "But... you're <i>you</i>. Your own person."</p><p>Was Penelope oblivious to the ability to be a separate person from someone? "And I'm someone who likes helping out her sister. There's nothing wrong with that." </p><p>Penelope gave her a sad grin. "She's using you."</p><p>Josie visibly flinched, backing up a foot or two to really take in what Penelope said. <i>Lizzie using her</i>? There was no way - Lizzie didn't have the heart to be so selfish towards Josie, not in the way Penelope was implying. Not only was she horribly misjudging both Josie and Lizzie's characters, but she was also sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Why was she so concerned about the two? </p><p>"Lizzie <i>relies</i> on me," Josie corrected. "Using and relying are two separate things. Lizzie couldn't ever <i>use</i> me."</p><p>Penelope scoffed. "Are we talking about the same Lizzie? Have you actually met her? She's a lot more capable than you think." Her hands trailed along the counter, seemingly tired of crossing her arms. "Does she let you do things without her permission?" </p><p>"What - of course she does!" Josie glared at her, astounded that she'd even suggest such a thing. "You're assuming way too many things about my life. Don't you know when to quit?" </p><p>Penelope shook her head. "Apparently not."</p><p>Josie scoffed, taking a large swig of her beer. "It's getting invasive. You should stop."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe I should," Penelope hummed. "Yet, I have more questions. Why were you and Lizzie glaring at me earlier?"</p><p>Out of all the possible things Penelope could have said, this was not one of them. "What?" Josie questioned. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"When you walked in here," she elaborated, and Josie's mind flashed to when she saw Penelope earlier, looking like Venus in the low light and surrounded by everyone else. Josie swallowed. "You didn't exactly look the friendliest. My sincerest apologies for wanting to ask about that." Penelope's flat, dry tone indicated <i>quite</i> obviously that she didn't exactly care about apologies at all. </p><p>"Lizzie doesn't like you. Excuse her," Josie passed over the comment. Lizzie had good reasons for disliking people, and was usually justified in her views Josie trusted her judgement - even though from talking to her, Penelope didn't seem like much of what Lizzie told her at all. </p><p>"So," Penelope sighed. "Just because she doesn't like me, you don't like me either?" </p><p>Out of anything Penelope had done in this conversation, the closest thing Josie could relate to was that sigh. She was also so, so tired. "You're infuriating," she remarked, swirling the liquid inside of her beer can. What she would give to drown herself in the stuff about now.</p><p>"I'm <i>right</i>," Penelope pressed, and Josie, for some completely unknown reason, wanted to take a swan dive out the kitchen window. </p><p>"You don't know <i>shit</i> about me, so stop pretending you do!" Josie brought a hand to cradle her head, relishing the cold condensation of the can against her forehead. Her head pounded, but she wasn't sure what it was from - the girl, or the alcohol. </p><p>It really didn't take a genius to figure out that she hadn't had that much to drink tonight. </p><p>Penelope crossed her arms once more, and she leaned back into the counter for support. Her eyes were distant as she spoke in a monotone. "I know exactly what someone like you is like," she mused. </p><p>"Someone like <i>me</i>?" Josie questioned, barely holding back a scoff from escaping her throat. "What exactly is that supposed to mean? You have to make a bit of sense, y'know?" And perhaps that wasn't the nicest way to say things - by <i>taunting</i> Penelope with the same tone used against Josie all evening, but giving Penelope a taste of her own medicine was a nice feeling. </p><p>"You can't stand up for yourself," Penelope shrugged, seemingly unaffected by the taunt Josie was so pleased to give. The annoyance emerged tenfold, both at her words and lack of action. "You follow everything someone tells you. Is this really a life you want?"</p><p>"I can stand up for myself just <i>fine</i>, thank you for your concern," Josie rolled her eyes, face downcast in her drink once again. "You haven't seen what I'm like outside of class or this party. Stop telling me who I am." </p><p>"You're a perpetual follower," Penelope pointed out. "You say that you follow Lizzie because you <i>want</i> to? That's still following. Have you done anything for yourself? She drained the rest of her can, then turned to toss it in the trash can. It landed with a satisfying <i>clink</i>, and Josie took the moment where Penelope's eyes were focused away from her to calm herself. </p><p>"And you're a perpetual <i>asshole</i>," she gritted out, and then realized that she had not done as good of a job calming herself as she thought. "Your comments aren't welcome. If you want a civil talk, then stop going back to this. Otherwise, I'm leaving." </p><p>"Your hate isn't welcome, either," Josie gesticulated, hands swung to rest open-palmed near her chest. "What did I ever do to you for you to hate me?"</p><p>Josie eyed her, talking another gulp of her drink. "Who ever said I hated you?"</p><p>Penelope remained quiet for a second, then - much to Josie's disappointment - spoke again. </p><p>"Your actions show that you hate me, but after what you just said," Penelope's voice had dropped to nothing more than an accusing growl. "Those actions might not be yours. Maybe you're just following dear Lizzie's footsteps, as always." Josie narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her, tensing on reflex. "I think," Penelope continued, not a waver in her voice, "I think that you feel something a little different than hate towards me." Her eyes gleamed, even in the low light. "I think you feel something that's supposed to drive you crazy in a <i>good</i> way."</p><p>"Goddammit," Josie snapped, voice reaching a high as she slammed the beer can down on the counter, liquid sloshing onto the marble. "Stop assuming things about me! I don't appreciate being psychoanalyzed." Anger simmered in her stomach, making it that much harder to breathe. </p><p>Penelope eyed her carefully. "You keep repeating yourself, you know that?" </p><p>The boil in Josie's stomach quickly burned, and Josie let go of the beer can when the crinkling of metal and drip of cold on her fingers registered. She harshly wiped her fingers on the dress she'd worn, biting the inside of her cheek. "What does <i>that</i> have to do with <i>anything</i>?" Words buzzed in her ears, her mind overcrowded with thoughts that she needed <i>out</i>. </p><p>"You know I'm right," she spoke, evenly. </p><p>"<i>You</i>," she cried, venom lacing her voice to a deadly degree. "<i>You don't know anything about me</i>!"</p><p>The music thumped loudly all around them, but all Josie could hear was the ringing in her ears and the storm in her mind. Her throat was hoarse, and she coughed once, lightly, regretting yelling at Penelope - as much as she was pushing her, Josie didn't mean to yell. Yelling was loud, violent, and attracted attention, which - as Josie glanced around the room - they seemed to have gotten a fair amount of. Where the kitchen was once empty stood a crow of drunken college students, most laughing or leering at the two. Josie froze - most were blocking the door - they didn't exactly have an escape. </p><p>Penelope was close to her again. Josie remained silent, heart racing now for an entirely different reason. </p><p>"You've attracted a crowd," she whispered in her ear, and Josie realized that the volume at which she was speaking was impossible to hear over the music and the buzz of drunken young adults. Josie took account of those who were around her, and wasn't pleased to find that there were ten people too many blocking the doorway, and probably more in the hallway. She had really done it now - how could she forget that yelling would attract a crowd?</p><p>The one saving grace that prevented further humiliation was the lack of Lizzie around. Josie didn't know what she'd say if her twin had found her and Penelope in this scenario. </p><p>"Shit," Josie hissed, eyes darting around the group. Penelope tapped her shoulder, drawing her attention. "I," Josie continued. "They're all staring," she turned to Penelope, sure that she seemed slightly panicked, mind racing, heart racing, the beat almost as loud as the bass of the music. "God, this is awkward," Josie lamented shamefully, ducking her head into the space that her and Penelope shared. </p><p>"Tell me about it," Penelope murmured, and Josie repressed the urge to snap at her; <i>this wasn't helping</i>!</p><p>Josie resisted the urge to look up and check once more of how many people were staring. "How do we get out?" She asked tentatively; hesitantly.  </p><p>Penelope shrugged her shoulders - a motion Josie felt more than saw. "Just walk away?" She proposed, as if this was the easiest thing in the world. </p><p>"Lizzie's not right here, but her friends are," Josie breathed. "She knows everyone. She'll know I left of my own accord if I walked away." Josie swallowed around a lump in her throat. "She won't buy that <i>you</i> walked away."</p><p>Penelope was silent for a moment, then whispered, "don't react. Pretend this is normal." Josie was about to ask what she meant when she felt a warm hand sliding into hers, entwining between fingers and clasping tightly. Josie felt like she should flinch, as if she should get away, but instead, all she felt was the warmth of Penelope's hand spreading through her own. Like she requested, Josie didn't react, instead keeping her eyes carefully trained on the floor.</p><p>"This is going to sound crazy, but it'll work," Penelope whispered, lips brushing against Josie's ear. She shivered, and tried not to look too desperate as the people in the room began laughing again. </p><p>"Kiss me."</p><p>Josie's eyes widened in shock. "What?" <i>Kiss Penelope</i>?</p><p>Penelope spoke with a little more vigor, yet still quiet enough for only Josie's ears. "Act like I've said something really heartfelt. Kiss me." Her voice shone with determination and persistence, and maybe, just maybe, Josie was a bit weak to her. </p><p>"I - I can't," <i>I can't act well</i>, was what Josie wanted to say. <i>I can't act well but, please, kiss me anyway</i>. </p><p>Penelope let out a short sigh, bordering on gasp, and concluded, "I'll kiss you."</p><p>And though Penelope had just warned her, Josie was unprepared for how her lips would feel pressed against her own, how the heat from her mouth would seep into her skin and make her hands tingle, and how she quickly melted into the kiss, tilting her head to be more accessible and to stop denying herself to this woman who had been infuriating her for the entire evening. Distantly, she heard a few hollers and cheers, a beer clinking against another, and Penelope, fingers dug into the fabric of her dress, only pressed in closer, parting her mouth against Josie's and using her tongue - <i>oh god, her tongue</i> - to encourage the parting of Josie's own. </p><p>Reluctantly or not, she obeyed, but the haze in her mind only grew stronger as she gave into the feeling of wet, hot, shaky knees and exploring mouths, the taste of beer and salvation, and pleasure so strong that she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to leave. Josie felt her hand scrabbling at Penelope's shoulders, gripping on tight as Penelope saddled her arms around her waist, pulling her ever closer, <i>still</i>. She felt, more than heard, herself whine pathetically into Penelope's mouth, relishing in the gasp that left the other's lips. Josie brought an arm up to her neck, a hand to tangle into her hair, desperate to swallow that gasp, the small inhale, provided that Penelope let her, for she was fairly certain this was on Penelope's terms; not something she would have the privilege to experience again. </p><p><i>But that only made it the more sweeter</i>, she mused, before Penelope took her lip in between her teeth and rolled it as she had done earlier, and Josie feared that she must have lost the ability to think. </p><p>Josie had the feeling of absolute salvation as she and Penelope were connected, barely able to register the cries of <i>get these two to a room</i>! She broke apart from Penelope, still holding her close, only to see a massive hunk of a kid - <i>a football player</i> absently flashed through Josie's mind - approaching them. She began to back away, but he was faster than either her or Penelope, and grabbed them by the shirts, pushing them out the hallway and into a room, slamming the door behind them. </p><p>Josie was left panting, confused on what had just happened, mind fuzzy. She glanced over at Penelope, who gave a smug smile and wiped her mouth. "I told you this would work," she teased, and Josie's mind heated with irritation. </p><p>She pressed an accusing finger into Penelope's clavicle, narrowing her eyes to a glare, and grit out, with force from her stomach, "you are <i>exasperating</i>."</p><p>Penelope, ever the temptress, grinned, licked her lips, and with the gaze of a predator hunting prey, purred, "I know."</p><p>When she took Josie's lips against hers once more, there was no part of her that could resist, and Josie decided that no matter where the night took them, she would never, <i>ever</i> fall for Penelope Park, barely able to tamp down the traitorous voice in her head that whispered, <i>you already have</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>